prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 23, 2014 Main Event results
The December 23, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped on December 21, 2014 and shown on the WWE Network on December 23, 2014 and took place at the Tyson Events Center in Sioux City, Iowa on December 23, 2014. Summary Twas two nights before Christmas and WWE Main Event brought the action to WWE Network! Cesaro and Tyson Kidd faced off against Los Matadores, Summer Rae battled Brie Bella, Big E faced the cosmic magic of Stardust and Luke Harper looked to take out his aggression on Jack Swagger. Looking to make a statement two nights before Christmas, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro made their way to WWE Main Event poised to take down Los Matadores – fresh off a huge victory against former WWE Tag Team Champions Gold & Stardust on Raw. Kidd and Cesaro are both aggressive competitors and the mix of Kidd's agility and technical ability with Cesaro's power complement each other well. Their relentless offense and teamwork paid off in a big way as they controlled a majority of the bout from the opening bell, rarely letting Diego or Fernando get the upper hand. After a dominating performance, Cesaro and Kidd executed a devastating maneuver that displayed their respective power and agility to secure the victory. Brie Bella and Summer Rae locked up on WWE Main Event as Brie's sister – and WWE Divas Champion – Nikki looked on from ringside. A former wearer of the Divas Title, Brie didn't waste any time taking control of the bout. Summer Rae struggled to defend herself from the onslaught, but managed to swing momentum in her favor. Her supremacy in the ring was short-lived as Brie Mode was in full effect. Once again mounting a ferocious offense, Brie took her opponent down with a dropkick from the turnbuckle and picked up the win. A New Day descended upon WWE Main Event as Big E went one-on-one with Stardust in the ultimate battle of power against cosmic awareness. As the opening bell sounded, Big E immediately put his size and power to use, sending Stardust from the ring to rethink his strategy. Regardless of his recalibrating, Big E still maintained an advantage with his raw strength, once again forcing Stardust to refocus his attacks. This proved useful as the bizarre Superstar took control, remaining on an offensive that kept Big E off his feet. After trading momentum, Stardust seemed to have the match won after Big E was distracted by Goldust, knocking him off the ring apron. Ready to secure victory, Stardust leapt onto the top rope, however Goldust pulled the rope down to get back to his feet, inadvertently causing Stardust to fall. The cosmic folly allowed Big E to execute The Big Ending and secure the win. Still reeling from his failure to recapture the Intercontinental Championship from Dolph Ziggler on Raw, Luke Harper aimed to take his frustrations out on a former World Heavyweight Champion – Jack Swagger. As the opening bell sounded, the bout seemed evenly matched as the NCAA All-American held his own with the brutish Harper. However, Harper's strength and pure power swung the match in his favor. Methodically dismantling The Real American, Harper took out his frustrations until Swagger fought back, nearly making his opponent tap out to The Patriot Lock. Breaking free of the hold, Harper struck back with his signature clothesline and claimed victory. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Adrian Neville defeated Tyler Breeze *Cesaro & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Summer Rae *Big E. (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Stardust (w/ Goldust) *Luke Harper defeated Jack Swagger Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-23-14 ME 1.jpg 12-23-14 ME 2.jpg 12-23-14 ME 3.jpg 12-23-14 ME 4.jpg 12-23-14 ME 5.jpg 12-23-14 ME 6.jpg 12-23-14 ME 7.jpg 12-23-14 ME 8.jpg 12-23-14 ME 9.jpg 12-23-14 ME 10.jpg 12-23-14 ME 11.jpg 12-23-14 ME 12.jpg 12-23-14 ME 13.jpg 12-23-14 ME 14.jpg 12-23-14 ME 15.jpg 12-23-14 ME 16.jpg 12-23-14 ME 17.jpg 12-23-14 ME 18.jpg 12-23-14 ME 19.jpg 12-23-14 ME 20.jpg 12-23-14 ME 21.jpg 12-23-14 ME 22.jpg 12-23-14 ME 23.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #117 results * Main Event #117 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events